fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable: Heroes of Order- Chapter 3
The four had just entered The Guild Woods as they hurried to the opposite end of the area entrance. "It's just up ahead." Said Kayma. "So I'm curious, how did you find out about this hidden trail?" Asked Jarissa. "While our young apprentice and Ami went searching I did some of my own. I found a diary on the ground that mentioned the surviving Heroes cutting a pathway in The Guild Woods to escape the attack. Says it lead them to Greatwood. I thought we would be leaving to Lookout Point so I figured it wasn't worth mentioning, but now it seems it has." Replied Kayma, "And here we are." They were in front of a large broken down stone archway with much brush filling the entrance way. "Um, I don't see a trail Kayma." Jarissa stated. Kayma then unsheathed his large scimitar and gave a powerful slash across the thick brush. The single strike had cut clean through the brush knocking it out of the way. It was then a small narrowed trail had appeared before them which lead straight into the uncharted woods. "Do you see one now?" Kayma asked with slight sarcasm. "Don't get cute you big Ox, let's get going." Replied Jarissa. "Actually before we continue, I should warn you until I get my wound treated, I don't think I'm in full condition to fight." Said Ami. "Very well." Replied Kayma as he turned his head to the young apprentice, "You should consider using your Will powers on any enemies we run into through Greatwood young apprentice. Either way you will still make up for our shorted comrade." The four had quickly moved throughout the trail and before they knew it they were in the entrance area of Greatwood. "Ah, here we are, the forest of Greatwood. I have missed this place." Kayma said with a smirk as the four continued to travel down the forested road. "Yeah the giant insects, blood thirsty bandits and hobbes. Sounds like quite a place to be missed." Replied Jarissa. "Oh come now Jarissa, there is much beauty here." Kayma stated. "Look, let's just stay focused." Jarissa said, "The Rose Cottage should just be beyond the Greatwood Culis Gate." "What do we do after we get the grandmother and her grandchild?" Asked Ami. "Well, if The Elite Order encampment is at the Old Grey House outside Barrow Fields, that means we'll have to go through Darkwood. I just hope the old woman will be understanding to let us take her through there." "I'm sure we can convince her somehow, but for now let's fight our way through Greatwood and hope we don't run into any mobs." Said Kayma. The four had fought there way all throughout the areas of Greatwood slaying mostly wasps and beetles. The traders they came across had been grateful they had ridden the walkways of hostile insects. After venturing through the lake, the gorge and Culis Gate they had finally reached the trail leading to The Rose Cottage. "I believe it's this trail here to the right." Said Jarissa as they approached a fork in the path. They made their way down a long road until they saw The Rose Cottage area up ahead in the clearing. "Well, here we are." Said Jarissa as they got closer to the wooden cottage, "Anybody want to knock?" The young apprentice had then approached the door and knocked a few times. "Who's there? I'm sorry but I don't entertain guests, please leave." An older woman's voice from inside said. Jarissa had spoke back, "We mean you no harm ma'am. We're simple travelers who need a place to rest. We can pay you." "I appreciate your offer, but this is a residence, not an inn. Now please go away." Replied the older woman. "We also bring news of your son." Jarissa then replied. The door had then opened before the four and an old woman with brown hair and thick white streaks that were tied up in a hair bun had stood before them. She had hazel eyes with a casual pauper dress on. "What?" She asked surprisingly, "Who are you four? How do you know my son?" "We'll explain everything if you please just let us rest a bit. We promise we're not with the Anti Hero League." Jarissa replied. "You four are Heroes arnt you?" The Grandmother asked. "Well the younger looking one is still technically an apprentice, but a soon to be Hero. But the rest of us here are and one is wounded." Jarissa said as she slowly flailed a hand toward Ami. "Alright, very well. Come in, but keep it down. My granddaughter is napping in the back." Said the grandmother as she let the four inside, "My name's Clair by the way. There's some bandage wrap above the fireplace." "Thank you so much ma'am, I am Ami by the way." She said as she made her way in along with the other three. "And I'm Jarissa, the big troll looking one is Kayma, and as I said before this one is our young apprentice." Said Jarisaa. Kayma grunted, "Very funny." "Pleasure. Now what news do you have about my son? Is he okay? Is he safe? What about my daughter in law?" Clair had asked keenly yet concerned. The four had briefly exchanged looks of worry on their faces when Kayma finally spoke in a sad and regretful tone, "Ma'am, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your son as well as your daughter in law, Anna, have been killed by the mobs." A look of horror came across Clair's face, "What?!" "I'm afraid it's true ma'am. We've only recently returned to Albion from a distant mission in another land. When we came back our ship stopped in Snowspire before coming to the main lands. When we entered Snowspire we saw smoke rising from outside the village. When we got there us and the local guard found two bodies at the scene. One of your sons and the second was Anna's. I am so sorry Clair." Ami replied. Clair's face began to tear up, "No... no you must be mistaken. My son and Anna can't be dead, that can't be!" in an upsetting voice. Kayma had pulled out the journal and note from his item pouch, "These were found on the bodies." As he slowly handed them to Clair with a frown. She then steadily skimmed her eyes through the note and journal. After she finished she then set them down on the dining table in front of her while lowering her head, "It... it really is true then. they're both dead." She stated in a sorrowed tone, "We all tried to tell him to turn away from becoming a Hero, we warned him of the dangers. Now he's dead along with my daughter-in law. First my husband to illness and now the parents of my grandchild." She had began to weep. Kayma then spoke, "Ma'am, I am deeply sorry for your loss, we all are. I know this is much to take in and this will be a dark time for you, but you must come with us, we need to get you and your grand daughter out of here. There is a place we ourselves are heading to where you will be safer." "What do you mean safer? My grand daughter and I have been safe here the past two years, we have no reason to run anymore." Clair replied. "Be that as it may, the mobs will eventually come though here and the longer you stay here the greater risk you put you and your grand child at. We are only trying to help you." Said Kayma. "I appreciate your concern for our safety, but we will be fine here. Now, please rest up and go." She replied. Ami then spoke "Clair, please you must..." Just then a nearby window had shattered along with a small explosive noise. The party had ducked down for cover as more small explosive noises began to fill everyone's ears. Without even looking out to see who was firing the guns Kayma had already known it was a mob, "It's a Hero Hunter Mob! Everybody stay down!" He shouted. They then could hear the crying of a small toddler coming from the corner of the room where her crib was located. "Clair! Quick, make your way to your granddaughter and stay low!" Jarissa yelled over to Clair as the balls of lead continued to fly through the now broken windows. Clair nodded, "Yes, of course." As she began to crawl to her granddaughters crib as the toddler awoke with an extremely loud cry. "Young apprentice!" Shouted Kayma, "You must get your bow out and use the windows to fire back at them, but be careful!" "Your best bet is to wait till they re-load, I'll cover the door in case they try to make their way in." Yelled Jarissa. The young apprentice had popped in and out of sight through the windows as he loaded and fired at the half a dozen gunmen outside. The young apprentice had finally finished off the last of the six through much gruesome dueling. "Is everyone okay?" Kayma asked as he looked around. "I'm fine, Ami how about you?" Jarissa asked as she looked toward Ami. "I'm fine as well. Are you and your granddaughter alright?" As she looked over in the corner where Clair and her granddaughter were huddled down. Clair had risen from the floor with her granddaughter held close in her arms as her cries began to settle, "A little shaken but we're both okay." "Do you see now that you must be taken to safety?" Kayma asked Clair in a serious voice. "I suppose I do." She replied with a frown, "As long as you can promise me the place we're going is safe or at least safer than this old place turned out to be." "You have our word as Heroes ma'am." Replied Kayma. Just then they heard a voice shout from a distance in front of the cottage, "Hello? Is anyone there?" "Get down!" Jarissa silently alerted as everyone crotched down again. "Hello?" The voice yelled as it sounded closer, "Anyone in here?" Jarissa and the young apprentice immediately pointed their loaded crossbows as soon as an older looking man entered the doorway. From the first glance the young apprentice knew he wasn't a Hero Hunter, but in fact a Hero. He had dark brown hair combed back with a silver streak, hazel colored eyes and wore a leather armor outfit with a blue shoulder sash cape. "Whoa! Easy now!" He alerted as he held up his two hands wide open and noticed the party prepping to use their weapons and magic on him, "I'm not a Hero Hunter, I promise." "Then who are you?" Jarissa asked in a demanding tone. "I'm with a resistance group against the Hero Hunters. Me and a couple of guards I was patrolling with heard the gun shots from the Cullis Gate path and came here to check it out. But from the looks of things it seems you all took care of it." The man replied. "This resistance group, are you referring to The Elite Order?" Questioned Kayma. The man smirked slightly as they lowered their weapons and stood back up from the floor, "Indeed I am and from the look of things it seems you four Heroes along with the citizen and child are in need of a safe place to stay. Yes I know you're all Heroes, even in those disguises a fellow Hero like myself still recognizes his fellow brethren and may I say it's good to see more have survived." "Well, we only did just arrive in Albion the other day." Replied Ami. "Oh yes, it's been quite a lovely homecoming for us. We left Albion with people cheering and wanting autographs then now nearly a decade later we come back and most of them are trying to kill us." Jarissa added sarcastically. Clair then spoke up, "I hate to interrupt your conversation, but I and my granddaughter would like to get to a safer place if you don't mind." "Yes, of course ma'am. If all is said and done here allow me and my men escort you all to the camp outside Barrow Fields. On the way there you can tell me all about this homecoming of yours you've had thus far." Replied the man. "Outside Barrow Fields?" Clair questioned aloud in alarm, "You're mad if you think I'll be bringing my granddaughter through Darkwood." "I understand your concern ma'am, but you have nearly half a dozen Heroes and two fifth regiment guards escorting you both. You won't get a scratch on either of you I promise." He confidently said. "Well, I suppose if these four alone fended off a bunch of mobs men I'll take your word for it." Replied Clair. "Alright then, the guards I came with should be right outside near the cottage entrance." The man replied, "Come on, chop chop. Lets get a move on now." The party of six had then followed the older looking man out of the cottage. As they made their way to the two tall bulky looking guards in the near distance the man had introduced himself, "Oh by the way, the names Rook. My specialty is mostly in the strength and skill disciplines. Never quite got the Will part down all the way, but yet again most of us Heroes only can specialize in one or two disciplines." "Pleasure." Jarissa said in a dull tone. Before they had the chance to introduce themselves to Rook one of the guards had spoke as they approached closer, "Ah there you are Rook." One of the guards said in a relieving voice, "You had us worried there for a minute. Everything alright?" "Aye, everything is fine." Rook replied as they stopped in front of the two guards, "In fact I just so happen to have found four surviving Heroes who took care of those bastard mobs men while protecting this civilian and child." "Well I'll be damned." Replied the guard in an amazed tone, "More surviving Heroes, perhaps The Order still has a chance and perhaps there's still more stragglers out there." Rook replied, "We can only hope, but for now lets get this group back to the encampment." "Right, off we go then." Said the Guard.